Truth or Dare
by MadisonMermaid
Summary: During a storm night, three Saints found out a very interesting way of passing the time. 3some Shun x Junet x Hyoga. Het / Hentai / HARD


June was visiting Tokyo and as she used to do on those trips, she was staying at the Amamiya Brothers' home.

The female Saint and the youngest of them, Shun, had been friends for a long time, actually since the beginning of their training on Andromeda Island.

Shun was planning on doing something fun on that Friday night, maybe a bar or even a nightclub and he had invited his good friend Cygnus Hyoga, who had just come out of a relationship with Eiri, the blondie who worked at the Orphanage Son of the Stars and because of that was a bit sad.

Hyoga arrived at Shun and Ikki's apartment punctually at 7:30 p.m., and rang the bell.

"Hey Hyoga, s'up?" Said the green hair man, smiling as he opened the door.

"Hey. I'm ok, what 'bout you? Did you have a chance to look at the sky? It looks like it's going to rain," Hyoga answered, entering the apartment.

"Really? I'll check on June. She's in the room getting ready. We should leave soon."

June told Shun that she would be ready to go in 15 minutes. But before that, Hyoga's words came true and the rain started to pour. And soon the drops became more intense and the rain became a very bad storm.

"Awesome. Now we are stuck in here," complained June.

"Well, we can wait for the rain to pass," Shun said. "How about watching a movie, eat some popcorn?"

The other two nodded and headed for the sofa in the small living room. June sat in the middle, and on her left side sat the young Siberian.

After few minutes, Andromeda returned with a huge bowl of popcorn, and sat down on the other side of his girl friend. They chose an action movie on Netflix and started watching it.

An hour and a half later the movie was at its climax when suddenly a blackout occurred, leaving three frowning faces, and the guys were upset with their bad luck.

"Damn it! Now every time it rains the power goes out in this neighborhood!" Shun complained.

"Well I think I'm going home, the rain is not looking like it will be over any soon, " said the Cygnus Saint, while standing up.

"Hey Hyoga, what are you going to be doing alone at your place?" Said the Chameleon Saint. "Let's make up something to do. Shun, do you have any cards or card games? Is there anything to drink around here?"

The Japanese Saint went around, looking for games and found a deck of cards in his brother's bedroom. He also found a six pack of beer in the fridge, which he brought to the kitchen table, where his friends were. Candles were used for illuminate the place.

A few rounds of games later and the beers were already over.

"Now that I was getting excited," Shun said, getting up. "I'll look around and check if there's anything else for us to drink."

He returned with a bottle of Vodka and three shot glasses.

"I found this vodka in Ikki's bedroom," he said, "he's traveling somewhere, like always, and I've got no idea when he'll be back. I'm sure he won't mind if we drink it. I'll just buy him another one later."

Hyoga got excited. Being Russian that was his favorite drink, of course.

After they drink a couple of shots, the Saints realized that playing cards were not the best thing to be done when drinking Vodka. They were getting slightly drunk, therefore talking and smiling more, and decided to play "truth or dare". So those friends sat around the table in the best way possible for the game to flow, and started spinning the bottle.

The game had started and with each question answered another Vodka shot was taken.

The first questions were silly and funny, making them laugh. "What was the most disgusting food have you ever eaten?" or "What's the weirdest place where you did a 'number 2'?" But of course, as always happens in that sort of game, soon the questions got into a hot subject.

According to the spinning of the bottle, it was June's turn to ask the blond Saint.

"Hyoga, have you ever been caught in the act somewhere you should not?" She asked.

Hyoga smiled as he remembered a sexy memory.

"Yep. Once Miho caught Eiri and me in a very private moment inside the pantry of the orphanage".

They laughed and turned another shot.

"So naughty!" Said Shun, talking about his friend's experience.

Hyoga spinned the bottle, and had the opportunity to return the question to June.

"Well, it was not like making love, but once I was, you know, blowing my old boyfriend at the movies and one of the employees caught us," she said, "we had to run!"

More laughs and a shot.

The three of them were already forgetting to spin bottle to make questions, due to the wonderful and alcoholic effect of the Vodka.

Shun told them that the craziest thing he'd ever done was to have sex on Ikki's bed. June confessed that sometimes she liked to get a bitch slap, and Hyoga said he was crazy about piercings and rings in exotic body areas.

"I've got one!" Said Chameleon June.

"Oh, Really? Where?"Asked a curious Hyoga.

"Nipples. In fact, I have two. One in each," She answered.

Hyoga was, in addition to being curious, slightly aroused by the idea of pierced nipples.

They continued to talk about their sexual truths when Hyoga started to have second intentions.

"We've been telling the truths for too long, let's start with the dare, shall we?" He suggested.

Shun laughed and said:

"Alright, I'll start. Well, lets see. June, I dare you to kiss Hyoga!" The alcohol was overwhelming the Andromeda Saint and now it was using his mouth to engage in that game.

June laughed and stood up. Hyoga did the same. The blonde approached him and gave him a tender, delicate, almost childish kiss.

Hyoga's lips were slightly icy, and even with the quick contact between their lips she felt really pleased by the touch.

"So, is that what you guys call a kiss?" Asked a baffled Shun.

"You haven't specified," she said in a slowly voice because of all those shots, "how do you want it to be?"

"I'll show you." Shun approached the young blonde woman, placing a hand in her waist and bringing her face closer by pulling her by the neck.

Shun's kiss was intense. The boy's androgynous appearance often made him misunderstood or even underestimated. But his kissing was strong as he pressed the Saint against his body, holding firmly at her neck. His tongue explored her mouth with anger and few minutes later, he'd finished the kiss, leaving June feeling tingly and slightly wet.

Hyoga watched the kiss with attention. That kiss plus the idea of pierced nipples made him want to approach June, and he did.

"Now I want a kiss like that too," he said in a very provocative way.

The Cygnus Saint was even hotter than Shun. He pulled her by holding with both hands on her hips and pressed her body against him. Hyoga gave June a light bit on the lip and then lap his tongue over it, stepping forward for an intense, erotic kiss.

Shun had a boner by watching the two of them and without realizing it, approached the couple. He positioned himself behind June, touching the content of his underwear on the girl's buttocks. Hyoga took his hands out of the way so his friend could continue with that act, but he did not stop kissing her lasciviously. Shun began to rub his cock on the soft surface, and lifting her hair, kissed and nibbled her earlobe.

June ceased the touch on Hyoga's mouth and turning her face back, kissed Shun again, but now even more intensely than the previous kiss they shared before. Their tongues danced and touched, in a cadence of desire and urgency.

With slow movements, Andromeda rubbed his hard dick on her, while her breathing started to get to be altered by the erotic moment.

Hyoga began to kiss June's neck, and then lowered his mouth, searching for the blond's breasts. He could not wait to see and feel those piercings on his tongue.

One thing Hyoga knew that he could use as anyone else was his mouth. He had discovered that he could lower its temperature, making the girls who had it go wild.

June stopped her kiss on Shun, and pulled Hyoga's face up. She ended up biting the boy's lower lip and loved to feel it slightly cold, which contrasted with Shun's warm mouth. Then she moved , being between and standing aside for both male Saints, and pulling them by the shirts brought their faces close to hers.

They let themselves be amazed by a three way kiss. As their tongues sought each other, thirsting for that peculiar touch, Shun and Hyoga strolled their hands vigorously through June's breasts and body. Their own bodies responded with shivers and small spams, due to all the sexual tension of the moment. June felt that she was getting even wetter, as the two boys aroused and had erections.

That kiss sealed the mute agreement that those young friends were making, to indulge and enjoy that sex moment at it last.

The Chameleon found it extremely arousing to feel the contrast between the hot and cold kisses of the boys. And it made her even hornier to know that even unintentionally, their tongues met and touched each other inside her mouth.

Some minutes of that delicious, erotic kiss and Hyoga decided he wanted to see the pierced breast urgently. He positioned himself in front of June, and with the help of Shun, undressed her, leaving her only in underwear. They stripped down as well.

June's body was beautiful and hot. She did not have very large breasts, but they were round and pretty soft. Her waist was thin, which beautifully contrasted with the thick thighs that years of training had given her.

Hyoga had lightly tanned skin, which was a wonderful complement to his blue eyes and golden hair. The defined muscles of his belly made him extremely sexy. His underwear was low-cut, which left his muscular pelvis in sight. June bit her own lip as she ran her fingers over the Cygnus Saint chest and belly, wondering what the contents of his underwear would look like.

Then, her attention was drawn to Shun, who was approaching and starting unceremoniously to slide his fingers inside her panties. The Japanese was less muscular than Hyoga, but he had a slender and very handsome body. His skin was pale and soft, and looking at his underwear June could understand why she had heard about the generosity of the mother nature to the Amamiya family.

Shun found June's vulva full of her honey and slightly swollen. He started to touch her, feeling that part of her body twitch and contract as his hand moved around. He pressed her clit with his middle finger and thumb, squeezing and releasing June's flesh. With his mouth she licked and nibbled on the Saint's ear.

Hyoga took off her bra and got wild at the sight of both nipples.

He reached for one of them with his tongue. June gasped with pleasure. His icy tongue played with her piercing, and it was a wonderful sensation for both of them. Shun felt the response of June's body to the touch made by his friend, as her wetness increased and following Hyoga's path, he began to nibble and suck on the other nipple of hers.

June moaned intensely. Having both breasts caressed at the same time drove her crazy.

Andromeda removed his fingers from June's panties, and with the attention of the woman's eyes on him turned them to his own mouth and licked them in a sensual manner, tasting her sweet honey. June surrendered even more with that gesture, and suggested that they should go to the bedroom.

The three Saints laid down on the bed. June in the midst of them, facing Shun, kissing him voraciously as she placed one of her legs on the boy's. This position left her with her bottom up and slightly tilted. Hyoga then laid with his face close to that beautiful ass she had and with his hands, opened the buttocks to find the pink part of that body, which was already totally wet and slipper. Pulling the panties aside, he quickly inserted his tongue into the female hole, making June moan loud. He went on, lapping her clit and intimate lips, and desiring more space and accessibility, he pulled the girl's legs and opened them. June understood the blonde's movement and helped him to get her rid of her underwear.

The Siberian stared to lick and suck her quickly, taking his lightly chilled mouth back into action. June moaned with pleasure, even more intensely. He touched the edge of her clit with the tip of his tongue, without really touching it, and that was deliciously maddening the female Saint.

June pulled Shun's underwear down and came across a beautiful, long, rosy penis. She began to touch it, with back and forth movements. Shun moaned and threw his head back.

Hyoga decided he had waited too long to put his boner into action, and taking off his underwear, he climbed up on June, placing it close to her mouth.

June licked the tip, drinking from the dripping liquid that was coming from the Blond Saint's man part. The Siberian's penis was thick and slightly darker than Shun's.

Hyoga then stepped closer, making it settle into her mouth, and she began to give him pleasure in a back and forth oral sex that gradually increased the rhythm to a stronger and faster touch.

The blond Bronze boy groaned hoarse at the touch of her mouth, as she knew pretty well what she was doing.

A few minutes like that and they decided to change their positions in bed again.

June felt extremely aroused and dominant, and taking the two by the hands she positioned them as she wanted. Placing the Siberian sitting on the edge of the bed and holding Shun's hand, she went down on Hyoga's penis, who holding by the hips helped her with the gracious and lascivious movement of her body.

She began to sit up and lift her butt, sitting on the Cygnus lap and facing Shun, causing the penetration movements to begin. Then, June pulled Shun's pelvis closer to her face, and began to suck him, voraciously. Shun held her hair tightly so that even with all the movement he would remain with his cock in her mouth. The young woman felt something indescribable. She was being penetrated by Hyoga as she sucked on Shun. This was the wildest moment of her life.

She felt they would both come at any moment, so slowed down her movements and stood up. Its was not the time for that yet.

The female Saint pushed Hyoga to lie on the bed, and laid on top of him, lifting her ass and leaving it steep. Shun understood the message and positioned himself behind June and began to penetrate her, very slowly. June moaned with every inch that went inside her, which excited Hyoga even more, who looked at them very horny. She licked again the length of the Aquarian's penis, who was carried away by the delicious touch.

Shun increased the throbbing as the groans of June and Hyoga intensified. June was full of warmth and pleasure, and after a delicious shiver, she felt a warmth coming from within her and she jumped, quickly withdrawing the mouth of Hyoga's cock to scream. It made Andromeda go wild even more, making him thrive in her pleasure and come intensely.

June, with Shun still inside her, resumed sucking and licking Hyoga, and when she increased the pressure of her mouth on his dick, she could realize with the contractions coming from Hyoga that he was about to come. She then received all the Bronze Saints' warm milk in her mouth.

After they calmed down, the vision of that perfect female figure with the inside of her thighs and lips wet and dirty from the Saint's passion fluids was extremely erotic and satisfying. They both threw themselves into bed, amazed by all the madness that had just happened.

She went to the bathroom and cleaned herself, and then laid down among them. All the energy expended along with the remaining effect of the vodka made them numb naked and indulged in a deep sleep. June rested her head on Shun's chest, and Hyoga hugged her from behind with his legs curled into hers, in a spoon.

Some time later they were still sleeping deeply in the same position. The power was back, the lights were on but that did not wake them up.

Ikki arrived at his apartment, returning from his trip. He went to the kitchen and was astonished to see pieces of clothes on the floor, empty bottles and his Vodka on the table, almost completely finished.

His curiosity spoke louder and followed him to his brother's room at the end of the corridor. Cautiously opened the half-closed door and came upon the scene of the three naked bodies sleeping. He covered his mouth with his hand, smothering a laugh, surprised and excited at the same time. He closed the door and left, smiling and shaking his head at the unusual sight.

He realized at that moment that his little brother was no longer so little... Shun had really grown up.


End file.
